The Funeral
by Dilpickles00
Summary: A funeral of a Loud would change a another Loud forever
1. The Funeral

**Here we go:**

Leni Loud woke up in a depressed and regretful mood, she knew where she had to go today

Leni got her black dress on which was devoid of any light and was completely black as she did not want to disrespect who she is seeing for the last time.

As her and her equally depressed siblings got in the car, she could hear mum Rita weeping and sobbing and saying "Why did she have to die, why", Lucy who was in the back seat had tears rolling down her eyes, however Lincoln looked devastated and broken as he lost a person that deeply cared about him as a sibling and he kept saying "its all my fault" as he watched his sister die with his own eyes from being run over by a car.

As they got to the cemetery, they saw a funeral car behind them park and Leni along with Rita, Lynn Sr and Lynn Jr carried the coffin out of the car into the room full of faces of depression and lost.

It was to be an open casket funeral with evreyone paying their final wishes to the deceased who was Lori Loud

As evreyone sat down a man came up to the semitar and said "Today we are here for the funeral of Lori Loud who was killed when she was run over by a car Whlist being distracted by a phone, showing us to stop, look, listen before going on a road" the man was a bitter and grumpy old man who looked like a cross between Scrouge and Mr Gilbert from the British version of the Inbtweeners.

In the crowd was Clyde McBride who when heard of the news broke his heart and was completely empty of soul and life and almost sounded robotic, also same with Bobby Santiago, Loris Boyfriend who shut himself away for a couple of days and Evan after that, he feels terrible.

After the funeral, Leni went up to a pale and embalmed Lori who was sleeping peacefully in her casket and held her hand and said "Lori this may be the last time we see each other physically, but one day in heaven we will meet again and this time, I will not leave by your side and I will Remeber you always, I will Remeber what I just said forever"

Leni and her family buried Lori in the cemetery and Leni will never forget today


	2. Loris Ghost

**I have decided to continue the story as to put more story and aftermath in it:**

Leni was crying herself to sleep after the funeral, She had lost both her sister and her best friend and felt alone despite having 9 siblings, she looked at Loris bed and felt an empty feeling, that for a moment Leni thought that Lori was not dead but instead out, but she suddenly recalled the funeral and realised that Lori was gone forever and this made Leni cry Evan more.

Leni had 3 hours sleep that night before waking up at 3AM when Leni woke up, feeling depressed starting just staring at the sky before a light shined in her room and outwards came Lori Loud. But this time she was a ghost.

"Hello Leni" said Loris Ghost

Leni was scared and ran behind her bed, shivering

"You're alive" said Leni in a scared tone

"Im still dead Leni, however I'm now a ghost" said Loris Ghost

"But your here, talking to me" said Leni, now not scared but held herself back

"Yes but Leni, I'm still dead" said Loris ghost

"Is it possible to bring you back to life" said Leni

"Possible but very difficult Leni, plus I'm on a mission" said Loris Ghost

"What is a mission" said Leni

"Ahhh same old Leni, anyway I'm meant to guide you through your life" said Loris Ghost in a excited tone

"I still don't get it" said a confused Leni

"Let me speak in Leni, Me Ghosty lead you through life" said Loris Ghost

"So your never going to leave me again" said Leni

Loris ghost spoke more in a deep tone "I promise to never leave you again and will watch you and will question or congratulate every decision in your dreams just like my old self did before that fatefall day"

Before Leni could speak, Loris ghost said something "Also only you, Lucy and Lincoln can see me in my current form, however the others can't see my ghost until I either die or am resurrected, got that"

"Yes, but Lori I've got a question" said Leni

"Go on" said Lori

"What happened on the day you died" said Leni

 **Im going to end the chapter here as the story will be told in the next chapter, what happened on that fatefall day, Will Lincoln see Loris ghost and what will happen to Leni throughout the story**


	3. That Day

**So Leni asks Lori about what happened on that day and here is the story:**

"What Happned on the day you died" said Leni

"Leni, it's a story that I never would tell" said Loris Ghost

"Please Lori, Please" said Leni in a cute tone

"Alright, Alright, Alright I will tell you the story" said Loris Ghost

"yaay Thank You Lori, but hang on" said Leni

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING LENI, DO YOU WANT TO HEAR THE STORY OR NOT" yelled Loris Ghost in anger

"Alright alright, I was making a hot cocoa, want one" said Leni

"I can't drink Leni, I'm a ghost Remeber" said Loris Ghost

"Oh Yeah, anyway tell the story" said Leni

"Ok Then" said Loris Ghost

 _ **Flashback**_

Lori and Lincoln were heading to the mall in Vanzilla as Lori was going to a Knights dance and Lori had forced Lincoln along as he had nothing to do, plus he was a boy and knew what dresses girls can impress boys in.

As they arrived Lori called Bobby and was talking about the dance and Lori's usual suspions of Bobby or as she liked to call him 'Bobby-Boo-Boo-Bear".

However as Lori was talking, Lincoln noticed something heading towards Lori, It was a fast moving Maserati.

Lincoln Yelled Loris name "LORRRI" and this called Lori to tell Bobby to hang on and She told Lincoln, "Evreytime I try to be cool or have a social life beyond our own family, It's always you that comes along ruins it and for that your no longer my brother".

Lincoln was scared and sad at the same time and told Lori in frustration "At least a Cars not going to hit me" said Lincoln as a Car hit Lori and Lori didn't even see it coming, As Lincoln went up to his dying sister who looked dismembered as she was losing too much blood as she lost an arm and was bleeding from the kidneys.

"Lincoln...I'm...Sorry..." Was Lori's last words before dying

"Nooooo, Lori stay with me, come on Lori, Please just Wake Up" cried Lincoln holding his sisters dead corspe

The Ambulance arrived but it was already too late

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"So that was the story" said Loris Ghost

Leni was crying her eyes out, the story was very delicate to talk about with her, considering how close she was with Lori.

"Leni, Leni, You'll be okay, I will be always with you" said Loris Ghost

"Why didn't you see Lincoln, He blames himself for your death" said Leni

"Maybe your right Leni, I think I need to see Lincoln to tell him that he was right all along and I was wrong, But I will be always there for you, Leni if you need me, but for now, I need to pay Lincoln a visit" said Loris Ghost before departing

"Goodbye Lori, See you soon" said Leni

 **Next Chapter: Loris Ghost with Lincoln and Lucy**


	4. Loris ghost visits Lincoln

**Loris Ghost has already spoken to Leni and now she is going to speak to Lincoln, This will be even more emotional.**

Lincoln was sobbing so hard, that his pillow looked like it had been in a storm.

Lincoln woke up to find a light shine his eyes.

"What...what's going on" said Lincoln

Lincoln noticed a figure with a blue glow, with close observation, he saw someone very familiar, Lori.

"No no no no, Your dead Lori, I saw you die in my arms" said Lincoln

"Indeed I am twerp" said Loris ghost

"How are you here" said Lincoln

"I'm a ghost as my destiny hasn't been fulfilled as of yet" said Loris ghost

"What is your destiny" said Lincoln

"To watch the Loud Family grow up and watch them live until all of us siblings depart from this Earth" said Loris Ghost

"Why did you die and Its all my fault" said Lincoln

"Lincoln, it wasn't your fault, it was just a freak accident that killed my physical form" said Loris ghost

"So why did you see me then" said Lincoln

"Because I love you and truth be told, you along with Leni were my favourites siblings" said Loris ghost wanting to hug Lincoln

"Come back alive" said Lincoln

"I can't sadly, but I will be always here for you when you need it" said Loris Ghost

"awww thanks Lori" said Lincoln as he tried to hug Loris ghost

 _ **Meanwhile in Lucy and Lynn's room**_

Lucy was trying to contact or at least find some more deceased sprits when she sensed one in Lincolns room

Lucy snuck out of her room and sneakily without being detected peeked into her only brothers room

She saw Loris ghost talking and trying to hug or hold hands with Lincoln

Lucy shocked went back to her room and said "Lori Loud lives"

 **Short but interesting chapter**

 **Next time: Lucy explores Loris ghost to try and find an explanation and what will Lincoln and Leni say after seeing Loris ghost**


End file.
